


Love on Ice

by Fortuneaux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Japanese, M/M, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Training, sex on ice, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneaux/pseuds/Fortuneaux
Summary: There’s only one thing Victor can’t resist and that’s Yuuri.





	

Ever since he had broken Victor’s record Yuuri had noticed something different in his eyes. Watching him rehearse before the finals he had always seen Victor looking at him encouragingly while leaning against the fence, lovingly pursing his lips and waving around when he successfully landed one of the more difficult jumps but now his turquoise gaze was solemn and penetrating, his thumb and index finger thoughtfully on his chin. He looked at him not as the poor awkward Yuuri he had taken under his wing but as the men’s figure skating silver medalist Yuuri - a competitor. 

 

”Then, remember? Triple Salchow.” Victor said from the edge of the rink, watching his movement pensively as he rehearsed the new program Victor had choreographed for him. He had shown Yuuri the program just moments ago, the fine lines of his golden blades dividing the ice into shapes of different sizes. _Victor Nikiforov is going to return to competitive skating._ The lines suddenly became ruptures, then fissures and grew into gaping black abysses. Anxiety got the best of Yuuri and he failed his jump. He fumbled but got back up, dusting himself off like nothing had happened. 

 

Victor had seen it, of course, he had been watching. He frowned knitting together two platinum eyebrows. Yuuri felt his gaze analyzing him. It was so intense it burned in his earlobes and turned them pink. How could he let his anxiety mess up something they had practiced so many times before? He shouldn’t worry about Victor returning to competitive skating! At least not yet!

 

”What is it, Yuuri? You’re not concentrating.” Victor spoke, his voice disturbing the silence surrounding them. He knew it was easy for Yuuri to get caught up in his head but there was no one there. They often came to train early in the morning just because they had the rink all to themselves.

 

Yuuri skated to him, his knees still white from his fall. ”I’m sorry, Victor, I wasn’t concentrating!” He explained hastily, a little out of breath. 

 

”What are you doing on ice then, Yuuri? Sleeping? Did you not get any sleep last night?” Victor asked rapidly many consecutive questions sporting his usual cheerful face but they both knew that he was starting to get annoyed by the amount of failure this morning. Failure with a big **F**. 

 

”N-no, it’s not that… I’m just a little _overwhelmed_ … you know, about the silver medal.” Yuuri replied hurriedly, hoping that Victor would let it slide and wouldn’t pester him for the real reason of his shortcomings. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to look at his coach as competition and it frightened him. For the past two weeks he had succumbed to his anxiety over the matter far more than he was willing to admit. He knew he could never reach Victor’s level. _Never_. What was the point of trying?

 

”Yuuri, what is it?” Victor asked again, his voice deeper than before. He came close, so close their lips were only inches apart. His beautiful fingers grazed Yuuri’s cold cheek causing him to shiver unintentionally. His vocal chords ceased working. At times Victor was so exquisite he took his breath away. His platinum hair was like silk, his skin like satin. His eyes reminded Yuuri of a tropical beach where the clear turquoise ocean fused into the cerulean sky far in the horizon. He could drown into Victor’s eyes for all eternity. He felt his breath on his lips, warm like a summer wind. It had happened again; Yuuri was speechless and dumbfounded in front of his embodiment of paradise he so amiably at times called Vitya.

 

”Hm? Did you swallow your tongue?” Victor inquired, his hot breath grazing his lips. They were dry like the desert all of a sudden, his throat parched and is vocal chords burned. The platinum beauty had overwhelmed him completely. 

 

Yuuri inhaled sharply. If he was this smitten by Victor, wouldn’t the judges be as well? _He stood no chance against someone like him!_ All Victor had to do was look at the judges and they would melt in their seats. It wasn’t just his skill and grace, it was his entire essence that radiated with such dignity and finesse that it was no wonder he had won the gold medal consequently five times. He buried his face into his hands as familiar anxiety stirred somewhere deep inside him. It crawled out of the dark crevices of his mind with its long black tentacles that wrapped themselves around each and every one of Yuuri’s hopes and dreams to squeeze and squeeze until with a soft _pop_ they were no more. He wasn’t worthy to skate with Victor. He was selfish to keep him as his coach! He was stupid to think he could skate in the same competition as him! 

 

”Yuuri?” Victor’s soothing arms wrapped around him from behind enclosing him in a warm embrace of encouragement and compassion. Yuuri felt his silvery hair brush against his cheek as his body pressed dotingly against his back. The suffocating black tentacles within him retreated to the dark holes from where they had emerged. 

 

”How can I ever skate with you competitively?” Yuuri’s voice shivered with apprehension as he locked Victor’s hands around him with his own. 

 

”What do you mean?” 

 

”You… you’re just…” Yuuri felt his ears burn up again. ”You’re like a dream. Nobody can be as perfect as you are.” 

 

Victor smiled, the low chuckle in his throat made Yuuri shiver with delight. He was starting to realize that it wasn’t just his idol’s skating skill he was so impressed with. It was all of him. If only he could have a little bit of him inside him battling those tentacles whenever they arose he would be safe and sound for life.

 

”Are you flirting with me?” Victor asked with a mischievous smile.

 

”Wh-what? I—No! I… uh…” Yuuri fell silent. He had once again stumbled with words and didn’t know what to say or do. He wasn’t as confident as his coach. He couldn’t just _tell_ someone he liked them.

 

”How disappointing”, Victor murmured, squeezing him tighter against himself. Yuuri had always felt his warmth as comforting but now it felt almost suffocating. He was holding him so tightly. ”You’re such a tease, Yuuri”, Victor complained while feeling his body through his thin technical shirt.

 

”I… I… I’m not…” Yuuri blushed even redder. The things his coach said sometimes sounded to him a little like flirting. Didn’t Victor know he had no experience? He didn’t have a clue what to do in a romantic situation! He had pretty much given up on a love life somewhere after his twentieth birthday when he’d realized that as little as girls interested him they were just as little interested in him. He had always focused all his energy into skating and into mimicking his favorite ice skater. He’d never had time for love.

 

”Why do you tease me, Yuuri?” Victor’s voice had lowered into a whisper that poured into his ear like silk. His hands squeezed him tighter against himself and his warmth. Yuuri couldn’t command himself to tear away from his embrace. It was so warm and enticing. He took a deep breath. Victor’s gentle caresses on top of his clothing added fuel to the fire. How strange. His body didn’t feel like his own. Flaring up so eagerly it seemed to have a will of its own, a desire to be closer to Victor still. 

 

”Victor, I don’t- I don’t mean to, I… I don’t know what it is that I do…” He babbled, his eyes fluttering shut from the hands coaxing his body into releasing control. It bent into Victor’s will like molten wax, moving in rhythm with his caresses from side to side like inventing a new kind of erotic dance. His hands found Victor’s, put themselves on top of his fingers and followed their motions. Whatever it was - this new exciting experience - he wanted to feel it fully. 

 

”Of course you don’t, Yuuri. Your innocence is endearing”, Victor continued in a low voice, his turquoise eyes watching him from the corner of his eye. Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed with arousal, his lips slightly parted to allow heavy breathing pass through. His eyes were darker than coal, half-lidded as he returned his gaze. Victor’s heart skipped a beat. Only Yuuri could be so sexy unknowingly.

 

He slipped his right hand agilely into Yuuri’s training tights. His skin was warm in contrast to the cool air at the skating rink and with his fingertips he could almost feel his elevated pulse in his lower abdomen. Lower, lower, into his briefs. How fast Yuuri’s heart was beating! 

 

”V-Victor!” Yuuri gasped when Victor’s hands reached the awakening erection in his pants. It felt almost untouched, smooth and soft and surprisingly perky. Victor had been certain Yuuri would run away from him as soon as he’d touch the waistband but whatever it was that was keeping him there was enticing. He fondled the member in his hands gently, knowing Yuuri liked it from the small mewls he was making in his throat.

 

”Don’t hold back, Yuuri”, Victor purred into his ear, introducing his wet warm tongue to his earlobe before taking it between his teeth and biting gently. Yuuri gasped from the sensation. His dick hardened in Victor’s palm, feeling warmer and more eager. His breath was escaping his lips in small puffs of white vapor. 

 

Victor smiled as he continued to kiss Yuuri down his jawline and neck while holding him tightly against himself. He had been wanting to - no not just wanting - _needing_ to do this ever since Yuuri had won the silver medal. He no longer saw the petite brunette as someone he mentored but as his equal and as much as he liked coaching Yuuri he also wanted to compete with him. Winning gold five times in a row had become boring, now he had two world records to break. Yuuri had no idea how much that ignited him, competitively and privately. For two weeks he had been on pins and needles desperately trying to hold himself back. Yuuri, with that new aura of a silver medalist, had seduced him. 

 

He lifted the technical shirt covering Yuuri’s lean stomach with his one free hand. Another gasp. _How adorable._ Yuuri’s body shivered and squirmed under his hands, one pumping his erection and the other mapping his delicate body. Victor felt almost guilty for being so aroused by his student. At the banquet a year ago he had been attracted to the drunk and uninhibited Yuuri and when he had arrived to Japan to coach him he had fallen in love with his shy awkwardness, but before his silver medal he had never even attempted to touch him erotically. It was because Yuuri had seemed so innocent and pure. Even his eros, it had been virtuous in its sensuality. After winning the silver medal a fire had been lit inside him. He looked at Victor differently, confidently, secure of himself and his position. Victor had realized Yuuri had become his equal. This realization had taken him down from his pedestal of purity and Victor’s innocent crush had turned into a maddening obsession; sleepless nights sniffing Yuuri’s shirts and excuses to touch him and hold him. 

 

Yuuri was trembling all over. His breathing was shallow and strained as he gasped for air, his body uncertain of what to do with the mounting pressure within him. His hands still followed Victor’s hesitating whether or not to stop him but he never did. 

 

Yuuri leaned further into Victor’s embrace. Whatever it was that made his body so hot could only be put out by Victor. His lean muscular body against his back felt firm and warm and for a reason he couldn’t understand he wanted to be closer to it, become one with it. He felt something hard and long against his ass, throbbing through two layers of clothes. He blushed bright red. _Victor was hard!_ It felt so exciting against his ass. Did it mean Victor was feeling the same sweltering heat as he did? Softly he rubbed his back side against his coach, finding a rhythm between the pumping of his hand and his body. _うーん,_ he hummed deep in his throat at the amazing sensations. He had never felt such pressure in his lower abdomen, surging and swelling like a tropical storm. 

 

”V-Victor…” he tried to protest but as much as he wanted it to sound like an objection it came out as an encouragement to continue whatever it was that Victor was doing to him. His hands were so warm and felt so good as they moved rhythmically on his length. Waves of pleasure crashed against his abdominal walls, against his diaphragm, against his vertebrae stirring up a storm within him. Was this… _eros_? 

 

The slippery ice under his skates made it difficult to stay upright with a body that seemed to move on its own, jerking and twitching with titillation. Although Victor held him tightly against himself while pumping his length gently he was struggling to stay on his feet. It felt so good when Victor clenched his fist and pulled his hand towards the base, then relaxed his fingers as they glided back towards the tip. He turned his face to look at his coach better than just from the corner of his eye and what he saw made his heart plummet right down into his core and join the pulsating hot desire. Victor’s beautiful cheekbones were covered with a dark rouge, it accentuated the pale color of his skin beautifully. His platinum hair shaded his eyes like a veil but beneath his bangs his eyes were tightly closed like he was having a dream he didn’t wish to wake up from. His long, black lashes made him look like a slumbering angel. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed a little heavier than usual, his breath creating small white puffs of vapor that lingered for a second before they dissolved into nothingness. Victor was like a fever dream, unreal and perfect. Yuuri was now painfully hard, precum soiling his pants. What if all the dreams he had had as a teenager had been like this moment? Had he always just wanted to be touched by Victor? It all made sense. He was sweltering hot like equatorial midday heat.

 

Irrational from the sizzling heat Yuuri reached to kiss Victor over his shoulder. It was the most initiative he had ever taken and it made his insides bubble and boil with the excitement of experiencing something new and strange. His lips barely grazed Victor’s. Soft lips landed against soft lips, cold but with a warm breath. Victor cupped his cheek with one hand turning his head towards himself for better reach. His tongue was wet and slippery. Connecting so lewdly with his idol made Yuuri’s head spin. He reached even further over his shoulder to devour this soft lips while Victor’s hands fondled his core. Their tongues met, greeted each other playfully with a wrestle and went further into each other’s mouths. Yuuri couldn’t think anymore. All he wanted was more. More Victor. 

 

He turned around and pressed close to his idol’s body, standing on his toe picks to reach Victor’s lips better. Cupping his cheeks he forced him into another passionate engagement of their mouths, his body grinding against Victor lasciviously. How it knew how to do that he had no idea. It had to be something primal. 

 

Victor removed his hand and pulled the visibly excited Yuuri against himself in a tight erotic embrace. His thigh between his, their erections rubbing together through the thin fabric of their sport leggings. It was so hot he felt like melting. Yuuri’s eros was uncontrollable. His dark eyes seduced him each time he saw them between kisses that burned on his lips like fire. His petite body invited him into a dirty dance of tantalizing pelvic rolling, back and forth, side to side. His hands explored Victor’s body curiously, grabbing and squeezing at every ridge of his muscles. Yuuri had connected with his eros. There would be no stopping him now. 

 

”Victor…” Yuuri said the name hoarsely when he was eventually out of breath and had to break away from those tasty, juicy lips that remained only an inch away, plump and glistening with their shared saliva. ”Show me… _love on ice._ ”

 

Victor looked delighted. ” _любовь на льду_ ”, he whispered softly, his native language flowing from his lips smooth like honey. Yuuri couldn’t understand the words but he could feel them. It felt so intimate. Victor’s voice caused his body to shiver, his love flowing vibrant in every sound, in every syllable. The words vibrating from Victor’s vocal chords wrapped around Yuuri’s body in the empty skating rink and drew him towards himself like a spell. 

 

Victor pushed his junior into backwards motion, both gliding effortlessly on the empty ice in the first rays of the morning sun. It spilled in from the large windows overlooking the glistening sea. They kissed bathing in the brightness of the sun, gliding on the ice effortlessly like the wind.

 

Yuuri let Victor guide him through the ice like they were one. Bodies glues together, tightly wrapped around each other they moved smoothly towards the fence. Their mouths were feverishly connected, only withdrawn to inhale before fusing back together. His tongue, Victor’s tongue, they examined each other meticulously. Hot and wet. So hungry. 

 

Victor caressed Yuuri’s body, his upper back, his lower back, his tight little ass. He remembered how much heavier Yuuri had been when he had come to coach him and regretted not having groped him back then. _How juicy it would’ve been._ He was growing anxious to wreck Yuuri, rid him of his innocence and turn him into a sobbing, moaning puddle. 

 

Victor licked his index finger and slipped his hand down the back of Yuuri’s pants. He traced the few last vertebrae before reaching his sacrum and further down the crack between his ass cheeks that welcomed him with tight warmth. Yuuri gasped, stiffening all over as as he touched the tight ring of muscle but calmed down with a kiss. Victor felt him shiver all over against him as he mewled into their passionate kisses. _How could he be so adorable?_ Victor pushed his index finger past the sphincter and Yuuri tossed his head back, lightning striking within his body from both pain and pleasure. His knees almost buckled beneath him. His tiny body had trouble managing such intense amounts of pleasure. 

 

Victor continued. He was being extremely careful. Yuuri moaned and whimpered but surrendered to his touch bravely taking in more fingers. He was completely flushed, his half-lidded eyes dark as coal. His bangs had glued to his forehead. Victor gave him time to adapt to each finger, then stretched him gently. Yuuri sounded amazingly lewd grasping at his shirt like it was the only thing holding him upright. Nobody could be that adorable and sexy. Yuuri was perfect. The gaze of those dark eyes pleaded Victor to take him and he could no longer hold himself back. He brought them to a halt by the fence, it was something to hold onto in case Yuuri’s legs would give in. 

 

He removed his hands from the intense heat of Yuuri’s body to roll down his leggings. Inch by inch he revealed beautiful silky skin and slender long limbs with lean musculature. His legs were almost completely hairless, shivering with excitement. Skates prevented Victor from relieving Yuuri entirely from his leggings. He’d make it work. 

 

”Yuuri, your legs are beautiful”, he praised while landing a kiss on his thigh, his fingers fondling him from his ankles to his ass. It was so tight and tiny. Squeeze. _Oh yes._ Squeeze again. _This I want,_ Victor thought. 

 

He lifted his lover on the fence. Yuuri seemed to match his train of thought and without a hint of shyness opened his knees to accommodate his lover while leaning back to support his upper body by holding onto the fence tightly. He spread open like a flower starting to bloom. His technical shirt was rolled up to his chest revealing his slightly flexed lean abdomen and the beautiful color of his skin, fair like milk. His dick was twitching with need, beading pre-cum down the shaft and even on his testicles. The rim of his anus was bright pink pulsating with the desire to house his lover’s cock. Victor watched him reverently, palms caressing his legs from ankles to his knees and down his inner thighs towards his core. Yuuri closed his eyes and shivered, nobody had probably ever touched him in this way in this place? 

 

”V-Victor…” Yuuri whispered with a voice colored with deep arousal, ”Do you like what you see?” His dark eyes were tempting him to come closer, pursed lips ready for kissing. Small beads of sweat littered his temples.  Black hair glued against his forehead he looked positively irresistible.

 

”да”, Victor breathed, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Was he really going to be the first man awarded this kind of a gift from Yuuri? He was going to make чертов certain he was the only one ever to receive it. 

 

His leggings strained his dick, it was starting to hurt keeping it constrained in his pants. No longer could he hold back. Kissing Yuuri’s abdomen he undressed his leggings only far enough to reveal his hotly pulsing member. He cringed, it was so sensitive that even the slightest touch made him see white light. If only for a second, he had to be inside Yuuri. 

 

Running his tongue over his lover’s lips he asked for permission to enter and was granted it. Hot lips pressed against his own, an eager tongue explored his mouth. Yuuri’s knees struggled to stay open as he pressed closer and he felt the heat of someone else so near his core. 

 

Victor moistened his dick with saliva in the lack of a better lube. He had stretched Yuuri well, knowing it was his first time. He was going to make it something he’d never forget. Between his legs Yuuri was molten hot, his private exuding such alluring heat that his cock throbbed. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri arched his back further when he felt something warm and pulsing against his anus. ”Victor…” he breathed, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was about to become one with his idol. It was exciting and frightening, but at the same time it was all he wanted. He moaned when the tip slipped in. It felt so strange, yet so good. His body invaded by something foreign, filling up with a presence that wasn’t his own. He cried out as the dick slid further inside him. His body twitched and convulsed but took every inch of the hot thick member. His hands held onto the fence for dear life, sweat trickled down his temples and into his hair. What was this inane primal feeling? This pulsing desire coursing through his body? Victor’s body pressed against his lower body, he was in. Yuuri had never felt fuller. 

 

Panting he adjusted his body to the rhythmic movement of his lover’s. His mind was blacking out. It felt so good to have Victor inside him. He could feel his shape from the tip of his glans to the hilt of his dick moving within him. His walls squeezed around his shape to create a perfect fit, each time contracting a little harder as he grew more and more accustomed to the whole exercise. His eyes shot open when he heard Victor make a low grunt in his throat. He enjoyed it as much as he did! Yuuri cried out, his body setting on fire just from the small sound his lover made. He was going to do his best to make 完全に sure that Victor would never even look at anyone else. He ran his hand up his face and into his hair pushing back his bangs. Lifting up his upper body he dove in for a desperate, hungry kiss. 

 

Victor’s heart skipped a beat seeing Yuuri with his hair slicked back, his sultry eyes beckoning him for more as his soft pink lips engaged his mouth time after time. He made such lewd sounds in his throat as he entered him. Muffled moans, gasps, hiccups even. He could not get enough. Yuuri was so tight like only a virgin can be, his heat unimaginable as his ass contracted around his length pulling him deeper and deeper into his core. His tiny frame withstood each thrust beautifully as he entered to the hilt before pulling back to repeat the rhythmic motion. It was amazing.

 

”連れてって!” Yuuri cried and despite the fact that Victor didn’t understand what he was saying he knew somewhere deep inside what those desperate, passionate words meant. He grabbed Yuuri’s pelvis and buried himself into him. It was so tight and hot, his walls wringing his length for more. Victor picked up the pace, rutting faster and harder. _Yuuri, Yuuri._ Incredible. 

 

Yuuri tightened his grasp on his lover, holding him tightly against himself, his fingers tearing at his technical shirt. He tried to curl up into a ball, sinking into himself like a shrinking star. In and out, in and out. He had lost his mind. All he could think about was Victor entering him, over and over again, pressure within him mounting ever higher. Flashes of white disturbed his vision. More, more. He was so close, ready to explode like a supernova with his idol - his lover - and become one with him in bursts of stardust.

 

Victor saw Yuuri’s pure eros: so hot it melted him, so bright it blinded him. He was bucking his hips towards him, begging him to rut into him with all he had. Victor couldn’t control himself. He filled Yuuri with his entire length savagely, fucking him like an animal in heat. Never before had he felt such desire. It was absurd. It was amazing. 

 

Victor brushed his bangs off his face, his gaze hazy with lust as he watched his lover squirm in his grasp. His head felt light and heavy at the same time. Yuuri was clenching tightly around him, his sphincter twitching with the upcoming orgasm. He was so close. He rut harder into him, the sounds of their bodies slapping into each other magnifying in his ears. How lewd. How sexy. Heavy breathing, grunts and cries of pleasure filled the air around them. 

 

Yuuri let go of Victor, arching his back below horizontal level. His lower body was held by Victor on top of the fence while his upper body dangled in the air. The orgasm came. It started as a pulse from his lower abdomen and spread into his fingers and toes as a tingling sensation. Victor hit his sweet spot one more time, sending another pulse throughout his body. It was much more powerful, at first it sunk into his core, then exploded in a burst of white. 

 

_”ビクター! ビクター! ビクター!”_ Yuuri screamed his lover’s name as he came. His body spasmed having given everything it had and he ejaculated, shooting thick white fluid on his lean abdominal muscles. 

 

Victor pulled out just in time as Yuuri’s body clamped shut with orgasm and came, his load smearing the fence and trickling on the ice. Quickly he pulled Yuuri into a high hug against himself, his heavily undulating chest against his own. His heart pounded against his ribcage as the aftermath of the orgasm ravaged his body. The kiss on Yuuri’s sweaty temple tasted salty but his hair smelled fresh and sweet like a fruity shampoo. He inhaled it wanting to memorize every nuance. Yuuri’s scent. It mixed with the heavy scent of lust that still lingered around them.

 

”Я тебя люблю”, Victor whispered quietly into his ear, his voice so low it was barely more than an exhale. 

 

Yuuri smiled through his exhaustion. ”I love you too”, he responded as he held his lover tightly. It suddenly made sense. He had been unable to focus because of all the pent-up emotions he had been trying to keep hidden. Had Victor felt the same? 

 

He extended his right hand over his lover’s shoulder and looked at the golden ring in his finger. It glistened in the rays of the morning sun. _Engaged_. That was what Victor had said in Barcelona. Only now it was starting to sink into Yuuri’s consciousness. It hadn’t been a joke. _It had never been a joke._

 

How could he have been so stupid? Victor didn’t want to compete _against_ him, he wanted to compete _with_ him! Together, as a couple. Overwhelmed with his revelation he began to laugh and laughed until tears spilled from his eyes. They streamed down his cheeks and wet Victor’s shirt. As a result the dark crevices inside him where his anxiety resided shrunk a little in size. 

 

”I’m such an idiot!” He exclaimed as a reply to Victor’s perplexed expression. The turquoise eyes were colored with a suspicion that his lover was crazy cracking up like that after sex. He had probably expected more cuddling with gentle whispers. It was more his type. 

 

”…I know”, Victor’s beautiful features melted into a smile as he caught up with Yuuri’s train of thought, ”But you are my idiot”, he grinned before kissing his lover one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an excuse for this one so... hope you liked it and let me know if you want more! (˘з˘)/♥


End file.
